Delicious
by Nam Min Hee
Summary: [One-shot]. —¿Sasuke-kun?... ¿estás enfermo? —¡Pues claro que estaba enfermo! ¡se había puesto caliente viéndola devorar un helado!


_**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todo es de Masashi Kishimoto, excepto la historia._

**_Advertencias: _**_Lenguaje pervertido._

_**N/A: **He editado este y más escritos de mi propiedad para corregir algunas cosas. Sin más, espero que disfrutéis de la lectura, y no olvidéis regalarme un comentario, sería maravilloso conocer vuestra opinión._

* * *

**Delicious**

_por Nam Min Hee_

— Hmm... _  
_

Sus ojos jade se iluminaron con anticipación antes de comenzar un recorrido con su sonrosada lengua por toda la longitud, terminando en la cima redondeada donde succionó ruidosamente.

A Sasuke se le erizó la piel cuando ese sonido húmedo se coló en sus oídos. Estaba evitando a toda costa que sus ojos se movieran hacia la Haruno. Sólo los ruidos impregnados de humedad y gozo lo forzaban a llevar sus ojos hacia la crema blanca que ahora la lengua rosada estaba contorneando circularmente.

_Crema blanca... la que ahora se estaba deslizando por sus dedos._

Mierda.

La boca de Sakura formó una perfecta ''o'' al tomar en cuenta el líquido pegajoso y dulce que estaba empezando a gotear. Alzó el cono para atrapar las gotas blancas con su lengua, girando el cono para no desperdiciar nada, y de algún modo regresar la sustancia a su boca.

El Uchiha se cruzó de brazos, sus bíceps tensándose debajo de la camiseta negra. Sentía la urgencia de despojarse de su camiseta, tenía las mejillas ardiendo o, de hecho, toda la cara, pero no era para menos, hacía un día despejado, el sol golpeaba con todo afán y ambos estaban descansando en una banca del parque después de una larga caminata.

Y para colmo, estaba _excitado_. Podía apostar que lo hacía a propósito, insinuándose inocentemente. Aún más, ella tenía los ojos cerrados y las mejillas encendidas por el calor de día. Sí, daba la apariencia de estar realmente disfrutando.

Un gemido ronco salió de sus labios. ¿Por qué? ¿estaba tan necesitado qué se calentaba por un jodido helado?

— ¿Sasuke-kun? —un pliegue se formó entre sus cejas, cuando la preocupación se instaló en su rostro—. Parece que tienes fiebre..., ¿estás enfermo? —inquirió, tratando de colocar una de sus manos en su frente para medir la temperatura del chico.

Mas Sasuke no reaccionó bien y la evadió como si esa mano tuviese una infección mortal. ¡Pues claro que estaba enfermo! ¡se había puesto caliente viéndola devorar un helado!

Sakura arqueó una ceja. ¿Por qué se comportaba así? no era su culpa haber rechazado su invitación a un helado, pero de lo que estaba segura era de que no compartiría el suyo. No, ni modo.

Se encogió de hombros y se apresuró en volver a su labor, recogiendo con su lengua las gotas blancas que caían por el cono nuevamente. Luego comenzó un recorrido con el músculo rosado hasta la cima, la que cubrió su boca para degustarla dentro de su cavidad bucal.

Entonces, esa pequeña lengua volvió a salir sin ningún rastro de timidez para limpiar la crema alrededor de los labios.

Sasuke volvió a expulsar aire de entre sus labios. Jesús, esa lengua sería su perdición. Incómodo, cambió de postura, cruzó las piernas y las descruzó otra vez, todo intentando pasar desapercibida su entrepierna despierta, gracias a la pelirosa.

— ¡Hm!, —crujido—, _delicioso_.

En ese punto, Sasuke decidió mandar todo a la mierda.

— Sakura. —llamó, con un borde de tensión en su voz. _Pequeña niña traviesa._

La muchacha de ojos verdes parpadeó hacia él.

— ¿Sas-... ? —su voz fue silenciada por la boca del Uchiha, quien no se dio la libertad de esperar ni dos segundos a escucharla terminar—. ¡Hmm! ¡Sasuk-!

Pero Sasuke no le daba tregua, continuó devorando la boca de su novia, percibiendo el gusto de la crema de vainilla en su paladar. _Hm, sí, delicioso. _Rodeó su cuerpo con uno de sus brazos para atraerla hacia su pecho y continuar el asalto de su lengua en la cavidad de ella. La joven se abochornó por la repentina demostración de afecto, en la que sólo sus labios y breves caricias cargadas de lujuria por parte de él participaban.

— _Deliciosa_. —expresó, con la mirada hambrienta clavada en sus labios entre abiertos.

Sakura lo separó inclinándose hacia atrás con ayuda de su mano libre recargada en el pecho del azabache. Totalmente roja, consiguió balbucear:

— ¡S-Sasuke! ¡mi helado! —se quejó, el cono que aún rodeaba firmemente con la mano estaba derritiéndose hasta su brazo.

— Cállate, —ordenó, robándole otro beso que exigía fuerza—, tú has empezado esto.

— ¿Qué? ¿yo?

— Sí, no te hagas la tonta. —gruñó.

Sakura quiso saciar su curiosidad con preguntas, ¿estaba enfadado?.

Pero ni tiempo le dio para hacerlo, porque nuevamente Sasuke se encargó de presionar sus labios contra los de ellas y asaltar la cavidad bucal de la chica con su lengua. _Vaya,_ chico.

— ¡E-espera! ¡estamos en un parque! —reclamó, volviéndose a separar de su novio. Estaba avergonzada y sorprendida por la indiferencia hacia ese detalle. Sasuke maldijo entre dientes y se levantó de mala gana, llevándola a ella consigo.

— ¡O-oye!

Sin detenerse, Sasuke le lanzó una mirada intensa y llena de deseo sobre el hombro. Cerró la boca.

— Espero que sepas trabajar con esa lengua tan bien como aprecié, porque obtendrás mucha crema blanca.

Sakura se encogió impactada y apretó los labios con vergüenza, después de reconocer en esas palabras una firme promesa que sabría que él satisfacería una vez llegaran a casa.

**FIN.**

* * *

_**N/A:** Bastante pervertido, ¿desde cuándo no escribía algo así? ¿nunca? bueno, está bien, creo. Oh no, muy mal, debería hacerlo más a menudo, es muy divertido. __He pensado en éste,... ¿one-shot? ¿drabble? por eso mismo, helado._

**¡Un saludo!**


End file.
